


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #02

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 继续修罗场（越前龙牙→?←越前龙马←德川一矢）





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #02

**Author's Note:**

> ABO主双越，半架空近未来战乱背景，军事/冒险/灾难题材，为里番写的设定文

在外界命名为“天塌”的事故发生时，作为教授的德川本不与龙马处在同一防空掩体。其实早在动能武器攻击落下后的第二天傍晚，龙牙已经通过人体芯片追踪到了龙马的位置，他的计划本就是速战速决接到人就撤，但龙马的学长之一，那个有着暗红色卷发、说话尾音总似乎在学猫叫的大男孩——菊丸英二，在看到龙马有哥哥关照后放下心来，觉得自己职责已尽，决心只身一人去找大石助教。龙马当时因为接连失去两位学长而感到自责，必然不会留菊丸一人单独行动，怕是对他哥哥说了什么没有找到大石前辈我绝不离开之类的话吧，而德川当时正巧就与大石待在同一片区的不同安全屋内。

龙牙对于龙马的表态并未多说什么，只是转头对一个参谋样貌、带着圆眼镜的棕发小哥交代了几句，似乎是需要针对既定计划之外的行动路线，重新绘制冲击后地形与地层结构图。菊丸感激的看了龙马一眼，转而偷偷打量起龙马的哥哥。拥有超强动物直觉的他似乎从第一眼见到龙牙时起，就觉得小不点的这位哥哥大人看上去分外危险，当时还是在一艘充满阴谋与算计的游轮上呢，想来也是龙牙率先出手救下他们的。明明也是个经常挂着笑容的人呀，但既不像不二医生那样轻柔和煦，也不同于小不点的少年意气，总给人一种不系之舟游戏人间的距离感。“但他似乎从来都不会做出强行扭曲干涉小不点意志的事情呢，说到底总归是个好人吧。” 在追踪到大石的位置讯号后，一行人迅速开拔，菊丸双手拍了拍脸颊，一蹦一跳地登上运输直升机。

虽然入江少尉在同僚驾驶员毛利寿三郎的帮助下，赶工完成了区域灾后地形图的测绘渲染，但由于机载计算机为增加可靠性一向将晶体管集成设计从简，主控芯片主频较低，每秒只能执行40万条指令的处理速度实在很不够用，复杂数据甚至还需传回空母上的大型量子计算机支援推演，且岩石土壤物理性质的异化速度也来不及被纳入考量范围。如此一来，运输机在不尽完善的三维地图引导下一度陷入重金属沙土液化地，进而导致两名特勤队员负伤。

为了行动效率及隐秘性，龙牙此行并未带上普通士兵，且不说武力强悍的平等院少校，其他的随行尉官也都能力非凡、身经百战，超出计划的行动减员让上校的表情变得有些晦暗不明，他拍了拍入江的肩膀示意继续演算，抬腿跨进放置无菌医疗舱的机尾，说是要和平等院交个班，替他看护下鬼十次郎他们。入江撩起卷曲的额发不知所谓的揉了揉，爱好人间观察的自己真是从来都看不透这个人的情绪呢。

直升机终于是悬停在了大石助教所在避难屋的正上方，河村帮龙马拉开舱门放下绳梯，并用警报扩音系统呼叫大石赶快登机。这一带在塌陷前是一所位于学院后山的国家实验室，驾驶员毛利表示此处山体二次滑坡的可能性极大。大石爬出安全屋，迎着螺旋桨转动鼓起的巨大风声朝龙马大喊说，还有德川教授，他的手臂受伤了，正在掩体另一侧的临时急救室里包扎伤口，请龙马务必等他过来。

和龙牙换班后待在前舱休息的平等院很不赞同这样一拖一的接人行动。从航空燃油的余量来看，他们的累计航程已接近这架直升机的飞行半径极限。这架直升机本就是加挂了副油箱才勉强飞到这里，回程怕是得呼叫空天母舰同向行驶赶来迎回他们的最高指挥官，不然他们保不齐要落得个断油坠海的下场。“小鬼，我们可不是来做慈善的，难道你还想把所有能找到的幸存者都给塞进来不成？”

平等院话音未落，远处传来刺耳的防空警报——时速三万九千公里的第二轮冲击波预计在11分钟后来袭。见大石迟迟不肯抓住绳梯，菊丸急得都快哭了，龙马重重踏着警报的声响一刻也不想耽搁地越过平等院跑向飞机后舱。

正在茧型无菌舱接受低温治疗的大曲龙次伤势较轻，姑且是醒着围观到了这出短短20秒的家庭伦理剧——虽然不知道这对兄弟之间此前发生了什么，龙马当时的那声“哥哥”也似乎叫得百般不情愿，结果那位看上去行事有些乖张的越前上校竟然鬼使神差的答应了，“去驾驶室”。大曲中尉感到一瞬间的大脑短路，上校这到底是答应了要干啥？

“老大，我来吧。”龙牙跟平等院错身而过的时候半笑不笑地对他招呼了一声。“没大没小，这里你才是老大。”平等院威严的男低音让他才更像是那个话事人。龙牙曾经是他的“凤皇”小队里最棒的飞行员，虽然知道对方喜欢乱来，他就是莫名挺放心这个前部下的。河村替龙牙拉开了驾驶室的门。

“换人。”龙牙拍了拍主驾驶毛利的肩膀，从他头顶取下飞行员耳麦，“全员听我指挥。”入江心领神会地给龙牙扣上安全带。龙牙抓起无线电对讲机：“下面的那位学长听好了。”他不记得那人的姓名，就用龙马的口吻称呼到，“我给你五分钟时间把剩下的那什么教授带到你当前所在位置侧后八点钟方向的那块岩石边上。等你回来的时候你会看到那里有两副索降装具，你们有四十秒穿戴时间，之后等我指示！好了，速度快！”

大石忙不迭的往掩体另一侧跑去。“哼，我还是下去一趟吧，两个教授能干得了什么？”平等院已经穿戴好索降装具，又多背了两套，拉过绳梯，只等龙牙将飞机开到预定位置。“真可靠啊老大。”龙牙的声线惯例显得轻佻慵懒，感觉被他揶揄了的平等院也懒得跟他计较。距离冲击还有八分钟。

“毛利去后舱给伤员绑上固定带，之后关闭隔门防止高温空气进入，注意维持防冲击姿势。”“入江联系母舰情报处，让他们把钨杆弹的实时动态参数传到我的控制台上来。”“其余乘员穿上防护服，闭合安全锁扣。力气最大的两个守住舱门，剩下的人准备好多余的锁扣，下面的人上来一个扣一个！速度快！”舱内乘员有条不紊地忙碌了起来。距离冲击还有六分钟。

大石在还差五分零八秒的时候把右臂脱臼、还没轮上疗伤的德川带到了巨石旁，早已等在那里的平等院不太顾忌对方伤势的给他套上了索具和防护服，这边大石也已穿戴完毕，三人平缓的攀住绳梯被牵引进入机舱。河村隆与乾贞治将舱门重重合上，菊丸冲到大石跟前给他扣上安全锁，龙马上前一步扶助德川，顺便把另一支锁扣递到了与他距离最近的平等院手上。距离冲击还有三分钟。

“搭好安全锁扣就尽快落座，不要脱下防护服，维持防冲击姿势！”龙牙的声音适时的响起，他根据空母传回的情报参数迅速规划出一条脱出线路，虽说并不能完全避开空袭末端50倍音速激波锥的扫尾，飞机到时候可能会有点飘，主要看操作吧，AE86 De Javu什么的。他对自己的驾驶技术还是蛮有自信的。

“two minutes left, hang on guys!!!”机动性并不算优越的空天运输机左向拐出一个大弯后骤然加速。龙马觉得这种感觉似曾相识，印象里十二三岁的自己也曾坐在这样一个人的身后，看他在一片爆炸的冲天火光和水雾中似是横冲直撞地灵活变轨，把自己带离身后那团残破焦黑不断吞噬光阴的虚空，轰鸣的马达声与盛夏的无风海面，静水深流，浤浤汩汩，似在自己耳边，又像渐渐远去，被一丝安心擭住的龙马感到自己瞬间浑身脱力，他就这样在座位上晕了过去。这次绑了安全带，没有像记忆里那样被抛进海里或是别的什么地方。

四个小时的压抑旅程之后，龙马的精神稍微有些恢复，他拍了拍德川示意他松手，起身反跪在座位上望向窗外，末了还拢了拢身上的外罩，是他哥哥的气息。可能这才是使他镇静下来的主要原因，龙马有些不好意思的想着，把自己的半张小脸都埋进了斗篷立领。在平流层巡航的空母解除了光学隐身迷彩，徐徐出现在空天运输机上众人的视野范围之内。

这是地球联合政府大和特区设计制造的第十二代空天母舰，形制之巨宛如一座浮空飞岛，拥有能够同时容纳六千人并维持其三年生存活动的空间和物质储备。

这艘与上校同名的“纪伊级”空母原本隶属于他的外祖父近卫景龙(このえ かげたつ)。正是在半年前，自知时日无多的近卫中将把Dragon Fang的最高脑机指令控制权移交给了他刚刚认祖归宗的外孙——越前龙牙。


End file.
